prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Shamour
is a fairy found within the Princess Lesson Pad from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. History First Lesson Miss Shamour first appears from the Princess Lesson Pad to try to teach the girls the proper manners at a tea party. Haruka calls her a cat and says she's cute, but this does not even phase the mascot. Miss Shamour then summons a rather large tea set and starts to teach the girls the proper way to make tea and what manners to have at a tea party. Haruka has a lot of trouble with this, but Kirara and Minami get it instantly and because of Haruka's screw ups, Miss Shamour calls her a bud. When Prince Kanata calls, Miss Shamour returns to the lesson pad. Helping Kuroro and Shut In episode 33, Miss Shamour helps Kuroro, who had just awoken after resting following his purification in the Cures' hands, become reacquainted in the real world by taking him on a tour around Yumegahama. Along the way, they encounter a quarrelling group of calico and black cats and she decides to help them settle their differences with a fashion contest. The Cures assist the cats with their own fashion sense. During that contest, Shut appears and targets the black cats, using their dreams to create a trio of Zetsuborgs. As the Cures handled the Zetsuborgs, Shut duelled against Miss Shamour. She holds her own against Shut as she explains that a princess must make people smile, which helps the Cures purify the Zetsuborgs. She also helps Shut, who had been rejected enough as it is with Dys Dark, by giving him a brand new makeup job to go along with his changing outlook. Also, Kuroro promises to learn as much as he can before he returns to Hope Kingdom. Appearance As a mascot, she resembles a Siamese cat with white fur and ears that resemble dark purple hair. She has blue eyes and a red ribbon around her neck and carries a stick with a cat's paw on top. As a human, she resembles a tall woman wearing a purple and white jumpsuit with a red bow in the front and black boots. Her face retains some of the features of her mascot form and her hair becomes darker. She also keeps her tail. Personality As the Princess Cure's teacher, Miss Shamour is very serious and somewhat stern but patient. She wants to train the Cures on how to be true princesses or the Grand Princess. She also sometimes says English words in place of some Japanese words. When she appears from the Lesson Pad, she says "Gokigen yo, everyone" and to begin a lesson, she says "Lesson Start." Being a serious and dedicated teacher, she can be judgmental when her students aren't attentive, such as when one time Haruka was daydreaming. Miss Shamour also has a passion for learning new things as she is seen exploring the human world on her own so she can expose herself to foreign culture. She is also a kindhearted and forgiving person, willing to teach anyone, no matter their background, like accepting Kuroro as her student and even outwardly teaching Shut from Dys Dark the skills of putting up cosmetics/makeup. Relationships *'Princess Pretty Cure ' - She seems to have a student-teacher relationship with the girls on her first appearance and is not very friendly. However like most teachers, she seems to be very patient and understands that some things may take a lot of work. *'Pafu' and Aroma - As a senior Royal Fairy, she mentors the two and gives them tests to see if they can become Prince Kanata's servants (Maid for Pafu and Butler for Aroma). *'Prince Kanata' - She is said to have taught the prince how to play the violin. *'Princess Towa' - Just like Kanata, she also taught Towa how to play the violin. It was she who told Haruka and the other about her, calling Towa "La Petite Princess" and implying her sadness on the fact that the princess has been missing for a long time. Abilities She seems to have the ability to call out materials for the princess lessons out of thin air. She can also change into a human, which she first does in episode 7. With the Lesson Fairy Power, she can also switch forms not only for herself, but also for other fairies and animals, such as transforming animals into humans. Also, she is incredibly skilled at every lesson that the Princess Pretty Cures are asking her to teach them. These skills are said to be necessary to become Grand Princesses. Some of the lessons included arranging a tea party, flower arranging, dress-making, learning the violin and applying makeup. In episode 33, it is revealed that she could be a formidable fighter, holding her own against Shut using her staff like a sword. The staff itself can extend to a longer length, as shown in episode 48. Songs Miss Shamour's voice actress, Shintani Mayumi, has participated in an image song for the character she voices. The only duet she sings is sung with Kaida Yuki, who voices Kuroro. *Lesson Start!! (Along with Kaida Yuki) Trivia *Miss Shamour and Pop are the only mascots to retain some of their mascot features in human form. *Miss Shamour is the first mascot to live within a device (Princess Lesson Pad), followed by Ha-chan who lives within the Linkle Smartbook. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Category:Mascots Category:Fairies